Meet Crane Pan
After Adam and Mulan left for the party, a bird watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a bird with yellow eyes and black and white feathers, wearing a conical Asian hat and blue trousers. His name was Crane, Viper's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a white hamster with a pink nose, a French accent, black eyes, and cream-colored paws and tail, wearing two blue ribbons in her pigtailed hair, plus a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Bijou. Soon Crane crept to the nursery window with Bijou behind him. He saw that Viper, Pixie, and Dixie are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Berlioz's bed. Bijou flew ahead of him. "Over there, Bijou!" Crane whispered. "In it's den! Is it there?" Bijou shook her head. Crane frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Crane looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Bijou played the music box. "Bijou!" he hissed. Bijou immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Bijou rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious hamster, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty Ham-Ham?" she asks herself. She was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Crane to come over. "What is it?" Crane asked. "Look inside!" Bijou said, excitedly. As Crane opened the drawer, Bijou flew in to get the shadow. But Crane's shadow flies out, and Crane wastes no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Bijou inside. Crane tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the echidna's reach, and Crane pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Crane came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Viper woke up. She found Crane on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Master Crane!" she cried, startling the bird. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Crane, I knew you come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Viper talked, Bijou peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Crane with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She sees Crane floating above her bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Viper said as she kissed Crane on the cheek, causing him to blush. Bijou became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Crane said. "My name is Viper. Viper Sagwa Lei Snake Fa." she said as she starts to sew with the needle and thread. "Viper's good enough." Crane said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Berlioz get your shadow, Crane?" Viper asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Crane said, while Bijou got the pin up, and tries to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Viper asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Crane said, as Bijou slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Animals." "Lost Animals? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Viper said as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Crane hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight," Viper smiled. "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Crane asked. "Because my adoptive father wouldn't allow me to marry you." Viper answered. "He did what?" Crane said while he quickly turned around in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Viper said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Crane said. Viper started to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Crane said, as he took Viper's neck and floated up. "Come on!" "B-b-but where are we going?" Viper asked. In the drawer, Bijou got the scissors. As then, she listened and heard what Crane answered. "To Neverland!" Bijou was shocked. "What?!" She flew and peeked out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Viper said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Crane said, as Bijou grabbed the scissors, stabbed them, and tried to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Crane, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mother say?" Crane was confused and then asked, "Mother? What's a mother?" "Why, Crane, a mother means someone..." While then, Bijou pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Viper said as Crane says. Crane then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her neck. "Come on!" He flew out, and Viper stopped and said while getting out of her nightgown. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Bijou was still pulling, and tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Bijou was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Crane was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Viper and Crane moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Bijou tried to stop her, Crane saw Bijou and bounced on the shoe Dixie was using as a bed, catching Bijou with his hat so he jumped off the bed. Dixie woke up, as he looked, he saw him. "Pixie! Pixie, wake up! He's here!" Dixie said, as he jumped out of bed. Pixie was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he puts on his glasses, he was shocked that Crane was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Viper asked. Crane came back as he caught Bijou in his hat. "Bijou Ham-Ham. Don't what got into her." he said. As Dixie put on his red vest while Pixie got out of his blue footy pajamas and put on his blue bowtie, the little mouse in red said, "Hello, Master Crane. I'm Dixie Fa." "My name is Pixie Fa. How do you do?" the mouse in blue asked. Dixie then looked inside Crane's hat as he replied, "Hello." "Ooh, look! A gerbil." Dixie said in awe of seeing Bijou. "A hamster?" Viper asked in awe. "Amazing." Pixie removed his glasses in awe. In Crane's hat, Bijou frowned and growled as Crane heard her and knew what she was saying. "What's the hamster doing?" Dixie asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Viper asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Crane joked, making Viper laugh, while Bijou flew out of his hat. "Why thank you." Viper blushed. "You are very welcome." Crane replied, kissing Viper's tail. Bijou flew and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Viper. Let's go!" said Crane, as he put his hat back on. Dixie took Viper's tail and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Viper answered. "Neverland?" Dixie asked. "Crane's taking us." Viper told her brothers. As Crane hopped in front of them, he said, "Us?" He frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Pixie and Dixie." Viper said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Pixie said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Dixie said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Crane chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back quickly and said, "But you've got to take orders." Pixie saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Dixie said, saluting too. "But, Crane, how do we get to Neverland?" Viper asked. "Fly, of course." Crane told her. "Fly?" Viper asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thinks and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flies up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Viper asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hit him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Viper and Pixie knew and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Crane nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Viper asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Pixie asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flew up and went around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Viper said in awe. "He can fly!" Pixie said in awe too. "He flew!" Dixie said. Crane spun around and landed on the basket, saying, "Now, you try." Viper took his wing as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Pixie was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Dixie too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a street cat." "Now, everybody try." Crane floated up and held Viper's tail while Viper held Pixie's hand and Dixie's hand as they hold hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them, as they fly, the three of them shouts, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Crane saw that and was confused. Bijou laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing as the block moved as she fell back. Crane frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Bijou dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Bijou heard that. "Dust?" Viper and Pixie asked in confusion. "Dust?" Dixie asked. Bijou tried to fly away, but Crane grabbed her by the wings and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Bijou, letting the pixie dust, as Viper smiled. Dixie covered his head, and Pixie looked at it in awe. As Crane was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Dixie thought as he was rising from the basket. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Viper said, as she bounced high enough to go in the air, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Pixie said, as he flew off the floor. "Jiminy!" Dixie said, flapping his arms. Viper saved him and flew back, saying, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Crane shouted. "We can fly!" Viper, Pixie, and Dixie cheered, as they flew around the chandelier. Then Crane stood by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver then heard someone as they looked up and saw Crane flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Viper flew out of the nursery window, and Pixie flew out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver saw them, and Oliver covered Berlioz's eyes with his paw, as he lifted one paw to let the black kitten see and gasped in shock. Dixie flew out with his stuffed toy elephant. Bijou stood by the window and frowned. Think of Christmas, think of snow Think of sleigh-bells, off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Berlioz meowed, as Crane and Viper dived down each, but Pixie was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Dixie dived down and lost his stuffed toy elephant, but he dived to get it. Think of the happiest things it's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Crane turned as Viper followed him. Pixie used the umbrella and followed them. If the moon is still awake But Dixie made it and followed them as well. You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flew over the house, as Marie shouted, "Hey! What about us? We want to fly!" Dixie then heard her. Up you go with a heigh and go to the stars beyond the blue Berlioz meowed, and Oliver jumped up and down as he, his girlfriend, and her brothers wanted to go. There's a Neverland waiting for you where all your happy dreams come true Dixie then grabbed Bijou and shook her, letting the pixie dust fall on Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver and right on them, as they floated upward. Every dream that you dream will come true Dixie then called out, "Come on, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Oliver!" He now flies with the others. "No thanks, Dixie. We'll just hang around." Toulouse chuckled to himself as he, Marie, Oliver, and Berlioz waved goodbye. When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start Crane flew over, rode on two swans, and played his flute. Think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind Viper looked at her reflection, but Bijou messed it up. and bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by cats and escaped. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flew up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Crane pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Viper! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He hold out his wing as Viper took it, and they all flew up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start think of all the joy you'll find '' ''when you leave the world behind '' ''and bid your cares goodbye Crane, Viper, Pixie, and Dixie flew above the clouds, and headed straight to Neverland. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flies straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction